Murder Mystery:The 39 Clues Murder Fanfiction
by AstoundingWriter202
Summary: There is a new enemy for the Cahills. Who is this new enemy? What does this person want? Find out in Murder Mystery:The 39 Clues Murder Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fanfiction so I'll try my best. This is kinda set in between the first series and the second but I put a twist in. I don't own these characters except the ones I make up and all rights go to the many authors of the 39 clues and please follow me.

Dan's POV

Dan Cahill couldn't stand it how his sister went on and on about books. he thought they'd gone over this a hundred times Dan doesn't care about books.

"Let's see I still have to get _The Book of Irish Kings_ , _The Bloody History of Scotland_ , _King Henry the VIII_ , and _King Edward the I: Hammer of The Scots_." Amy said as they were walking through the Boston Public Library. The only reason Dan came was for the chance to meet girls but none so far had he seen. But since he came Amy had Dan carry her books for her and man did Amy read a lot.

"Amy can I get you a basket or something to put these in? My arms are getting tired." Dan said and his sister said yeah he could and Dan went to find a basket for Amy but then he saw this beautiful girl who was struggling with her books and he forgot all about Amy's basket. He put Amy's books down on a nearby table and walked up to the girl.

"Hey I'm Dan sorry to just approach you but it looked like you needed help." he said and help her put her books in her bag

"Yeah I kinda did thanks my name is Angela by the way. You said your name was Dan right?" the girl asked him and Dan nodded

"Yeah Dan Cahill." he said and stuck out his hand

"Cool I'm Angela Luster" the girl said and shook Dan's hand

"Dan where's the basket?" Amy asked Dan hadn't even noticed she snuck up on him.

"Oh shoot I forgot." Dan said

"Who's this?" Amy asked

"Angela Luster she needed some help with her books." Dan said and looking at Angela for agreement and she nodded

"Anyway Dan nice to meet you and I didn't catch your name." Angela said

"Amy Cahill, Dan's Older Sister." Amy said extending her hand and Angela shook it.

"Angela not to be weird or anything but could I get your number so we can hang out so time?" Dan asked her

"Sure here you go." Angela said as she handed Dan a piece of paper and she walked to the exit

"Dan , Dan, Hello." Amy said as she snapped her fingers in Dan's face

"Sorry I get the basket right away Amy." DAn said and hurried away. After am checked out they had their personal chauffeur take them home. When they arrived at home Jonah, Hamilton, and Ian were standing at the door.

"Hey what's up." Hamilton said

"Hey Ham" Amy said and went inside to her room.

"Dan is she mad or something?" Hamilton asked Dan shrugged

"But hey I got a girl's number at the library." Dan said excitedly as the four boys enter the mansion.

"Dog don't tell me is was bookworm you fell for." Jonah said

"Why what's wrong with bookworms Jonah?" Ian said

"Well dog I mean like Dan don't like books so you figure it out." Jonah said heading down the stairs to their "Bros Cave" with the rest behind

"Well I mean if she is it's worth it, she's hot" Dan said

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how hot." Hamilton said

"A 12, Ham she's that hot" Dan said

"Man a 12 and you got her number, wow way to go Dan." Hamilton said

"Hamilton no one needs your number rankings for women, it depends on their heart." Ian says and everybody but Ian laughs

"Haha live it up but I'm smarter that all three of you combined" Ian says and everyone stops laughing.

"Bro not funny." Hamilton said and lightly hits Ian in the arm.

Amy's POV

I just wish I knew someone who loved me." Amy thought to herself after closing the door I mean Dan has all these girls chasing him and I have no one but little did she know that Ian had a huge crush on her. I mean all I do is hid the library and am kept company by Saladdin but he's a cat. Amy keeps thinking about her dream guy.

He'd have dark black hair, and tan skin, and a nice looking body. Wait a minute am I thinking about Ian. No can't be I haven't thought about him since the clue hunt. Then there was a knock on Amy's door.

"Gimme a second." she said wondering who it could be.

"Okay you can come in now." she said and it was Ian who opened the came in and sat across from Amy.

"So Dan and the other barbarians were wondering if we were ordering food in or if I should cook something. Amy couldn't stop thinking about how his jawline looked more muscular when he talked and how his hair was slightly being blown by her overhead fan.

"Amy are you okay, you look pale?" Ian asked and he felt her forehead

"Ah no fever, Amy are you okay?" Ian asked again and out of nowhere Amy reached out and grab Ian's faces and brought it to her's and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I just realized that I was talking and explaining in third person last chapter. But thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and here's the next one for you. Please leave a review and leave your account name and I'll follow your account. Remember none of this is mine except the characters I make up. Have a nice time reading Chapter 2 and I'll probably post Chapter 3 tomorrow so expect that soon.

Ian's POV

Did she just kiss me, I was wondering when she was going to do that. I've had a crush on Amy Cahill since she and Dan won the clue hunt.

"I'm so sorry Ian I don't know what" Amy said and I kissed her back they shared this moment for awhile and then broke the kiss.

"Don't be sorry Amy I really was looking forward to that." I said and then I looked at the door and there stood Dan, Jonah, and Hamilton all with shock expressions

"Um Ian did you find out what's we're doing for dinner?" Dan asked trying to cover up the fact he caught me and his sister kissing.

"Yeah cause I got a mad carving for pizza, yo" Jonah said and Hamilton just stood there wide eyed and jaw open.

"Yes we'll order pizza Jonah." Amy said then I heard a heavy door slam probably the front door.

"Hey kiddos, you home?" a familiar voice said.

"Nellie yeah we're here how was Paris" Amy said running past all the boys and then Hamilton turned to me.

"What the hell man, we sent you up for a question not a kiss." He said to me and I shrugged and walked out of Amy's room following the hallway to the front door.

"Nellie so glad to see you again." I said and greeted Nellie with a hug.

"Okay tell me right now, what's wrong with him?" Nellie asked pointing her free hand at my head and Amy shifted on her feet and Dan scratched the back of his neck and Jonah looked around.

"Ian and Amy kissed." Hamilton said looking at everyone who was now looking at him.

"Hamilton how dare you" Amy shouted at him and he passed everyone and went back to the "Bro Cave".

"Kiddo you didn't" Nellie said looking shocked at Amy and then pushed me off.

"She did." Jonah said and followed Hamilton down to the "Bro Cave" the people left in that room were me, Amy, Dan, and Nellie.

"Nellie I don't know what happened I just…" Amy said and then Nellie put her hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her.

"Okay Dan go make sure Hamilton and Jonah don't break anything, and when I say that I mean just watch Hamilton." Nellie said and Dan did as she said and she motioned for me and Amy to follow her. We went down the hallway to Amy's room. Nellie shut the door and we all sat down.

"Okay you two did anything else happen?" Nellie asked with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"No Nellie I swear nothing else happened." Amy said and both her and Nellie looked at me for agreement.

"Yeah nothing else happened I swear." I said and Nellie got up from where she was sitting.

"But the big question is. Did either of you want it to go any further?" Nellie asked and AMy shook her head no and I thought about the question now to think about it yes i did but I wasn't going to say that now was I.

"Well Ian go on tell me your answer."Nellie said becoming impatient

"Yes, Yes I did I'm so sorry but I can't help it any more." I said getting up from my seat

"I LOVE AMY CAHILL" I shouted but quiet enough the other boys didn't hear me

"Ian, I don't know what to say." AMy said as she got up.

"Amy think about how you feel for a second." Nellie said shooting me a mean look.

"Well I be going now." I said as I opened the door and the three other boys fell onto the

floor and I walked past them and as I reached the front door Amy came running down the stairs and kissed me once more and then I left.

Hamilton's POV

Man Ian had kissed Amy and then said he loved her man you think you know a guy. AS Ian left Amy rushed past us and then me, Dan, and Jonah all looked up at Nellie and she was shaking her head.

"I known tennage boys always sneak around and try and listen in, how dare you Dan you invaded not only your sister's privacy but Ian's as well." she said.

"Hamilton and Jonah I need to talk to Dan for a second can you please leave us in peace for a few seconds." she said and we did.

Dan's POV

I just was getting chewed out by Nellie and I couldn't stop and listening in wasn't even my idea it was Jonah's idea. Then something really shocking happened I got a text but I had to get past Nellie apparently when we all fell when Ian opened the door my phone fell out of my pocket. But I wasn't quick enough Nellie grabbed it.

"You don't get this for a week." Nellie said and then sent me out but as I left I passed one person Amy and that's when she attacked me started slapping and hitting me

"How dare you invade my privacy you little twerp." AMy said and then hit me in a place I didn't need to get hit, my groin.

"Oh my god that hurts." I say as I fall to the ground.

"I hope it does twerp." Amy says as she walks down the hallway and Nellie passes her and walks towards me and helps me up.

"Do you need anything Dan, after that attack you must hurt." Nellie asks as a man in black opens the door and walks through it.

"Uncle Fiske, you're here what happened to you?" I say and try and make it downstairs

"A woman, my dear boy, a woman happened to me." He says and I hug him with one arm.

"What happened to you Dan?" He asks and studies my body position.

"A woman happened to me uncle Fiske." I say and he looks shocked

"A woman, who?" he asks and helps me sit down.

"Amy, dan was invading her privacy with Ian and she attacked him." Nellie says and walks to her room

"Well let's get you down to the living room to rest." he says and helps me down the stairs when I enter the room Jonah and Hamilton stand up.

"What happened to you bro?" Jonah says and hamilton nods in agreement

"Long story, let's just watch the football game." I say and sit down so does uncle Fiske and we all watch the football game.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Sorry It's Been So Long I Was Busy But Here You Go The Third Chapter. Remember Nothing Is Mine Besides The Characters I Make Up And The Plot, Have A Nice Time Reading And Don't Forget To Review. BEWARE: Has some gore.

Hamilton's POV

After the football game was over Johan and I decided to stay then I heard the front door close and we all ran to see who it was and it was Ian he had a black eye, he was holding his stomach, and blood was coming from his forehead. He was soaked from the rain.

"Oh my god." Nellie said as she had her hands over her mouth. Amy couldn't speak she ran back to her room. Dan turned and Fiske walked towards Ian.

"Ian, what happened?" Fiske said and then Ian collapsed and we saw another thing that was wrong with him he had a knife in his shoulder. We all rushed to get to him. I held out my arm and I helped Fiske get the knife out.

"What do you think happened to him Fiske?" I ask Fiske and he shrugs.

"Anything could've happened but I would say that he was either attacked by a gang or this is a message to us." Fiske said and something flies through the open door everyone looks at Dan.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dan asks and I point behind Dan. Everyone turns and I walk over slowly and there's a sticky note with a steak knife and it says "DO YOU TRUST EACH OTHER" and I look at everyone else it's in red ink.

"Does it say who it's from?" Nellie asks and I silently nod.

"The Historian." I say and everyone looks from one to another.

"Does anyone know that name?" I ask and I notice Fiske looking very saddened.

"Fiske, do you know that name?" I ask and he nods he stands up.

"Let's take care of Ian before I tell you how I know that name." Fiske says and we all nod we clean Ian's wounds and put him in one of the guest rooms and we all sit in the library.

"So I know that name because a long time ago when Grace and I were young that's a name that Grace would call me because I showed an interest in history." Fiske says and we all look at each other.

"Was there any other people that knew this?" Nellie asks and we all nod in agreement.

"A lot of people actually but especially Beatrice." Fiske said and I notice Dan hang his head.

"I knew she was behind this." Dan says and I look at Fiske and then I notice Amy standing in the doorway.

"Amy what did you hear about this." I ask her and she runs back to her room. Nellie gets up and follows her.

"Dan, I don't believe Beatrice was behind this." Fiske says and I stand up and I go over to Dan.

"Yeah man she's not hat stupid to do this." I say and Dan turns his head towards me and I see that he's crying.

"I might've not liked Ian very much but he's still family and I swear if something happens to him I'm gonna kill her myself." Dan says and I don't doubt him but then there's a phone ringing. Everyone looks around and looks at their phone.

"It's mine." Fiske says and he puts it on speaker.

"Hello who is this." Fiske says in a gruff voice.

"Now, now Fiske don't act that way and it's The Historian." The Historian says and I put my index finger to my mouth and turn toward Dan.

"Who are you?" Fiske asks and the person laughs.

"I'm not up to talking to you old man I want Hamilton Holt." The Historian says and I turn my head at the mention of my name.

"Yes." I say and slowly make my way over to Fiske and his phone.

"Good we'll all adults here anyway my man I need your help." The Historian says and I look at Fiske and he nods.

"Okay what do you need?" I ask and The Historian laughs

"I thought you knew shame, poor Dan." The Historian says and Dan raises his head and I hear the click of a gun. I run over to Dan and tackle him out of his chair and seconds later a bullet breaks through the glass in the window and lands right where Dan had been seconds later. We over to the chair and I pick up the bullet it says something.

"Hey it says something" I say and everyone looks at me

"It says, you might've saved Dan but can you save Ian." I say and everyone looks at me and then we hear a scream and we all rush to Ian's room and arrive just as Nellie and Amy do. We open the door and there standing in the open window is a man in a trench coat and a fedora.

"Ah tick tock it's a shame he was very smart but now he's gone." The man says and leaps from the window. I rush to the window and watch him run off. Fiske flips the light on and we see that the man had slit Ian's throat and stabbed him in the chest.

"Oh my god" Nellie and Amy say at the same time and rush out off the room and I notice a carving in the window sill that says "Tick tock how fast does the clock run maybe a Holt can tell me." and I freak out and run out of the room and out of the mansion and follow the path the man i don't find him and go back inside.

"I know where he's going next." I say and everyone looks at me.


	4. Farewell

**I am very sad to say that I won't continue this story I'm working on another story and I have to focus on that and also do my homework and study. So I am so sorry for disappointing anyone that was reading it and that's it have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello people reading this and who have read or are planning on reading this goes along with before this point today I said I was done with this story and wasn't going to continue it but in the past few weeks I've got notifications from FanFiction in my email about people reviewing this story and things and I felt like I quit to early so if whoever is reading this wants me to continue this you already have your wish granted because the day I wrote this apology I started the next chapter and it has a lot of surprises we will get to look through the Historian's eyes and see how he thinks. Thank you for stopping by and reading this please If you haven't or just enjoy it please read this story and please review**

The Historian POV

I really got them I had done anything to Ian yet I was about to when they rushed in. After I ran for so long I finally got to my van and started to drive through the cold sleet rain away from the Cahill mansion. They will soon learn not to trust each other and this will cause a Cahill civil war. The branches will fall apart, sides will be drawn, Janus will be fighting Thomas and Lucians will be fighting Ekats, and everyone will fight the Madrigals. Then I notice a man waving for me to stop and I look at him I have seen him before I just know it. I pull over and get out seeing what he wants.

"So what do you need help with sir?" I ask in a light calm voice. He looks at me fun and I give him the same look back until he says.

"My car broke down and I need to get to my family tonight. Can you please give me a ride?" he asks in a very annoying pleading voice. The man had salt and pepper hair and was muscular but not ripped. I nod and he gets in my car and he puts his seat beat on.

"Where I am I going?" I ask and he points back behind us and towards the Cahill mansion and I look at him, who is this man?

"Back there is my wife's mother's house she should be there." He says weary of me now because of my look and he unbuckles his seat belt. I grab his hand.

"Who are you?" I ask in a demanding voice and he yanks his hand away.

"Arthur Trent, husband of Hope Cahill and father of Dan and Amy Cahill." He says angrily and with the mention of Dan and Amy I grab the knife from my belt and as soon as Arthur sees it he throws open his car door and jumps out and races to his car. I jump out and grab him but he elbows me in the nose and I hear my nose break. He opens his driver seat door and grabs something and unsheathes it it's a knife of his own so he wants to battle fine then. He swipes at me with curved knife and I slash at him but both strikes miss but then I feel a sharp pain in my leg I look down for a spilt second and see he cut my knee. I stab his arm and he jumps back and slashes at my hand missing it by a spilt second. /he goes for another slash and I step aside and he falls I stab him a few times in the back and he doesn't move I have killed Arthur Trent. I get in my van and start to drive off when my van flips off the road and crashes as I stumble from the wreckage I see Arthur Trent stumble towards Cahill manor and I turn and start walking back to my base to regroup.

Dan's POV

He was just lying there blood across his throat and on his chest and I didn't cry because not it's a personal fight he tried to kill me and now he has killed Ian. I was going to hunt him down and kill him myself forget jail this dude I going to pay Amy loved Ian and even if I hadn't like Ian that much he still was family. Then I heard knocking I looked around at Jonah, Uncle Fiske, and Hamilton.

"Did you hear that?" I ask and Uncle Fiske nods so I run for the door to see who it is and what meets me is a mess. A man who is bleeding from the arm and has salt and pepper hair like my dad and has some stubble he is also out of breath is out of breath.

"Hello may I speak to Grace Cahill or William McIntyre its urgent are they available?" he ask coughing.

"No Grace Cahill is dead and William is off on business would you like to come in though you must be freezing." I ask and he nods so I step aside and let him in. He sits in a chair in the living room and takes off his coat.

"So why are you looking for Grace Cahill and how do you know her?" I ask and the man opens his mouth to speak but starts to cough.

"I'm her son in law, Arthur Trent." He says and that sends me into a rage he survived the fire and didn't find us sooner how dare he come here looking for Grace and us.

"AMY!" I shout and hear quick little footsteps coming and I see her I stand in front of the man before she sees him.

"Yes Dan, what did need?" she asks in a small voice while folding her hands and I step aside and she sees the man.

"This man claims to be our…" I start to say and I'm cut off by Amy.

"DAD!" Amy shouts at him and he stands up and Amy start to run with fury in her eyes and I start to run towards her and she leaps at the man and I catch her before she can reach him she fights desperately to get free and she doesn't break my hold.

"DAN, LET ME GO I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" she shouts at me and tries to kick me like a child.

"You can tell him from here." I say and she stops fighting and I let her go and she spin kicks me in the gut, she runs and takes the man down and starts hitting him.

"UNCLE FISKE, I NEED YOUR HELP AMY IS GOING CRAZY." I shot and I hear hurried footsteps and soon enough Uncle Fiske, Nellie, Jonah, and Hamilton are trying to get Amy off the man. They succeed and Uncle Fiske helps the man up.

"Arthur?" Uncle Fiske asks the man which makes everyone stop.

"Yes Fiske it is me Arthur Trent." The man says and everyone looks at him shock then we hear a noise down the hall and look towards it the door to Ian's room opens and we all are on guard now waiting for an attack it never comes because Ian comes stumbling out and Amy rushes to help him and he extends an arm for a hug she gives him the hug and helps him get to a chair.


	6. Offical Ending

**I am very sorry but I must end this story here I'm going to be writing a new one and I have no more ideas for this one so sorry if that disappoints someone.**


End file.
